


To dopiero początek...

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, groźby karalne, poród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadchodzi upragnione rozwiązanie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dopiero początek...

_\- Zabiję go, przysięgam! -_ Bond ze złością cisnął krawatem w walizkę.

Godzinę wcześniej 007 otrzymał telefon, że jeszcze tego samego dnia musi pojechać do Dublina. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Obawiał się o Q, któremu do rozwiązania pozostał zaledwie tydzień. W każdej chwili dziecko mogło przyjść na świat.

 _\- Kotku, jutro już będziesz z powrotem w Londynie. Nic się nie wydarzy przez jedną dobę –_ Q spokojnie leżał w łóżku, masując się po brzuchu. Ostatnie tygodnie dawały mu się w kość. Szczególnie zgaga, którą miał nawet po wodzie.

Bond zasunął walizkę i położył się obok męża i z uśmiechem obserwował jak maleństwo wypycha się przez skórę brzucha.

 _\- I tak go zabiję. Yh. Na mnie pora –_ Bond pocałował Q i wstał sięgając po marynarkę. _\- Błagam uważaj na siebie i jak coś dzwoń._

- _James, cały dzień będę dziś z Eve, więc się nie martw._

_\- Jak mam się nie martwić?!_

_\- Nic nam nie będzie –_ powiedział Q wstając z łóżka.

_\- Idź już. Szybciej wyjdziesz, szybciej wrócisz._

Gdy tylko za Bondem zamknęły się drzwi, Q sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił do Eve. Już w nocy poczuł się źle, jednak nie chciał martwić tym Jamesa. Uznał, że po prostu jego organizm zaczyna przygotowywać się do porodu i wszystko minie. Nie zamierzał użalać się nad sobą, tylko spędzić ostatnie dni jak najaktywniej. I na dziś zaplanował właśnie ostatnie zakupy.

 

 

 

 _\- Dobrze się czujesz? -_ zapytała Eve gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi mieszkania Q. _\- Wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi._

 _\- Nic mi nie jest –_ odpowiedział Q, próbując ukryć grymas bólu.

_\- Co ile masz skurcze?_

_\- Nie mam... uh... Nie mam skurczy._

_\- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet! Co ile?_

_\- Co 10 minut... Nic mi nie jest. To normalne..._

_\- Oczywiście, że to normalne bo zacząłeś rodzić, matole. Dzwoniłeś do lekarza?_

_\- Nie..._

_\- Gdzie masz torbę szpitalną?_

_\- Stoi... uh... Stoi w sypialni, przy drzwiach._

 

 

 

\- Proszę się nie martwić. Wszystko jest w porządku... Maleństwo trochę nam się pospieszyło, ale myślę, że wieczorem już będzie z nami – doktor Bewa odłożył głowicę ultrasonografu i sięgnął po odczyt KTG. - Za chwilę przewieziemy pana do sali porodowej i poczekamy na bohatera dnia. Wszystko będzie dobrze – lekarz uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Q spojrzał z przerażeniem na Eve.

_\- Dodzwoniłaś się do Jamesa?_

_\- Nie. Ale kazałam Bronsonowi by przekazał mu, że ma natychmiast wracać._

 

 

 

 

 _\- Agrrrrrrr uhhhh!!!! Zabije go! Ahhhhhhhh –_ Q parł z całych sił . Poród trwał już 10 godzin i nic nie zapowiadało, że rychło się skończy. Jak gdyby dziecko ciągle zmieniało zdanie co do tego czy chce się urodzić czy nie. _\- Zabiję! Albo nie... Aaaaaaaahhhhhgggg... Utnę mu chuja! Bożeeee!!!_

 _\- No chłopku jeszcze raz... Spokojnie... Wdech i dawaj..._ \- położna mówiła do Q spokojnym tonem.

_\- Jak mam być kurwa, spokojny! Agrrrrr! Uh Uh..._

_\- Timmie... -_ Eve z udawanym spokojem gładziła przyjaciela po włosach, zastanawiając się, za ile wda jej się martwica z powodu odcięcia dopływu krwi do dłoni, którą ściskał uporczywie Q. _\- Już ostatnia prosta. Dasz radę..._

 _\- Wdech i przyj! -_ położna zmieniła ton na ostrzejszy.

_\- Czy byłaby pani tak uprzejma i na mnie nie krzyczała?! Grrrrrrrrr uhhhhhhh!!! I gdzie jest do kurwy nędzy Bond?!_

_\- Już widać główkę, Jeszcze raz. Wdech i....!_

_\- Uughhhhhhhhh! Zabije! Goooo!_

Po chwili w sali rozległo się kwilenie noworodka.

 _\- To chłopiec –_ powiedziała położna i położyła małą, zakrwawioną i pokrytą śluzem kuleczkę na torsie Q.

 _\- Chłopiec? Och..._ \- Kwatermistrz westchnął i spojrzał rozczulony na swoją pociechę. Cały świat się zatrzymał. Był tylko on i jego syn.

 

 

 

 

 Bond z piskiem opon zaparkował przed wejściem do kliniki i jak oparzony wysiadł z auta.

 _\- Eve! -_ dopadł do kobiety, która właśnie dopalała papierosa. _\- Co z Timem? Co z dzieckiem?_!-Kobieta spokojnie zgasiła niedopałek i spojrzała na agenta.

_\- Spóźniłeś się całe 15 minut. Misja zakończona niepowodzeniem, Bond. Zjebałeś po całości._

_\- O czym ty mówisz?! Eve co się stało?_ \- zapytał poważnie zaniepokojony Bond.

 _\- Przegapiłeś pierwsze 30 sekund życia swojego syna –_ odpowiedziała Eve i wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon. - _Na szczęście masz mnie. Proszę...-_ Bond spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym wyświetlało się właśnie pierwsze zdjęcie jego syna. _\- Waga 3500g. Wzrost 57 cm._

_\- Chcę ich zobaczyć! Gdzie oni są?_

Bond przeklinał powolność windy. Był pewien, że szybciej wbiegłby na odpowiednie piętro. Cały aż dygotał z niecierpliwości.

- _To tutaj –_ wskazała mu w końcu salę poporodową, w której leżał Q. Agent niepewnie uchylił drzwi i wszedł powoli do środka.

 _\- James –_ szepnął słabo Q. _\- Nie patrz na mnie. Wyglądam jak kupa..._ \- odwrócił głowę.

 _\- Wyglądasz prześlicznie. Przepraszam..._ \- Bond usiadł obok Q i pocałował go w policzek. _\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś być sam..._

 _\- Ciii_ – kwatermistrz spojrzał na męża i delikatnie pogłaskał męża po policzku. W tej samej chwili do sali weszła pielęgniarka z małym zawiniątkiem na rękach.

 _\- Jak mniemam młody tata –_ zwróciła się do Bonda. _\- Chciałby pan potrzymać syna?_

 _\- Ja? -_ Bond zbladł i niepewnie wyciągnął ręce po becik. _\- Jest taki śliczny_ – szepnął.

_\- James..._

_\- Tak? Jaki ma malutki nooosek... Och..._

_\- Gdy położna położyła mi go na piersi, zaraz po tym jak się pojawił... spojrzałem na niego i już wiedziałem._

_\- Co wiedziałeś?_

_\- Jak ma mieć na imię. Wiedziałem, że on nie może mieć innego imienia niż James._

_\- Chwileczkę. Chcesz nazwać nasze dziecko moim imieniem? James Bond Junior?_

_\- Tak. I już zdecydowałem._

_\- Ok... Ale pod jednym warunkiem._

_\- Jakim?_

_\- Na drugie będzie miał Timothy._

_\- James Timothy Bond? Hmmm... Podoba mi się._

_\- I tak będziemy na niego mówić zdrobniale..._

_\- Jay..._

_\- Jay. Witaj Jay_ – Bond uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogładził dziecko po główce.

 


End file.
